Electrical machines, such as motors and generators, often include a rotor and a stator. In the case of synchronous permanent magnet motors or generators, these rotors generally include magnetic elements mounted thereto. These magnetic elements facilitate the conversion of electrical energy to kinetic energy and vice versa. For example, in generators, the kinetic energy of the rotor's rotation is converted into electrical energy by inducing electric voltage and current in the stator windings. During fault conditions, the magnetic elements in the rotor may be subjected to strong demagnetization fields. Demagnetization of the magnet may result in failure of the machine.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods to protect magnet-assisted machines during fault conditions.